Un mundo por descubrir
by shadowisland
Summary: Tras su misión como infiltrada Olivia vuelve a la Unidad de Victimas Especiales pero ya nada es como antes. Su vida, su trabajo ya no tiene sentido. Está atrapada en la rutina sin saber como escapar pero un día algo ocurre. Algo que le permite adentrarse en horizontes que jamás había ni imaginado.


Tras años de servicio Olivia había visto como su trabajo había acabado por modificar y condicionar todo cuanto la rodeaba. Las largas jornadas de investigación, las infatigables persecuciones, incluso su forma de relacionarse y comunicarse con aquellos que la rodeaban. Olivia era una agente de la Unidad de Víctimas Especiales las 24 horas del día. Su radar y su desconfianza natural la acompañaban también en sus escasas horas fuera del trabajo e impedían que tuviera ningún tipo de relación normal fuera de aquel mundo. Aquel que había acabo por convertir en su principio y su fin. En su todo. Olivia vivía por y para trabajar y ahora, cuando incluso eso fallaba, ¿Qué le quedaba? No se podía decir que tuviera amigos. Si compañeros de trabajo. Unos mejores que otros. Pero por más que quisiera engañarse a sí misma no mantenía con ellos más relación que la estrictamente personal y por ello no contaba con la más mínima intimidad con ellos. Tampoco se puede decir que nunca los hubiera tenido.

De sus relaciones sentimentales mejor no hablar. La agente Benson era el producto de una violación que convirtió a una prometedora estudiante universitaria en una eterna amargada que se entregó al alcohol y llenó a su hija de desconfianzas y traumas infantiles. La adulta en la que se convirtió el producto de aquel trágico suceso decidió dedicar sus esfuerzos a perseguir a hombres como su padre. Nos es de extrañar que sus relaciones con el sexo opuesto no hubieran sido jamás satisfactorias. Primero por la desconfianza radical de una madre que contemplaba con un peligro a todo aquel que se acercaba a su hija. Esa fue la época de rebeldía, de las luchas adolescentes por estar con chicos que jamás contaron con la materna aceptación. Pero incluso después, cuando pudo realizar su vida lejos de su control, Olivia descubrió que sus relaciones con los hombres no funcionaban. Era demasiado independiente, trabajo demasiado, tenía demasiado carácter. Demasiado era la palabra con la que le género masculino solía referirse a ella.

La soledad era la tónica dominante en su vida. Una vida entregada a perseguir delincuentes sexuales. El sexo lo marcaba y lo condicionaba todo para ella. Una relación sexual no consentida había provocado su nacimiento y dado lugar a una infancia infeliz. Las largas horas con las víctimas y su carácter introvertido acabaron por provocar el resto. Con el tiempo cada vez le resultaba más complicado relacionarse con nadie, se escondía bajo un muro de desconfianza y recelos que pocos se atrevían a intentar escalar e intentaba dedicarle al trabajo la mayor parte de su tiempo para no tener que plantearse qué hacer con su vida y descubrir la triste realidad: no tenía con quien compartirla.

Pero ahora incluso ese oasis, ese último reducto que para ella era la comisaría amenazaba con resquebrajarse. Es cierto que no se puede decir que hubiera mantenido nunca verdadera amistad con sus compañeros pero su una cierta cordialidad e incluso una cierta compenetración con su compañero, fruto de las largas horas de trabajo conjunto. Pero ahora que había regresado tras una misión de infiltrada notaba que nada era como antes. Cuando atravesó la puerta de lo más parecido que ella tenía a un hogar, aquella vieja comisaría, apenas nadie se alegró de su regreso. La triste realidad es que se consagraba todo su tiempo a un sistema que le demostró que podía funcionar perfectamente sin ella. Olivia se dio en cuenta entonces de la gran mentira en la que había vivido hasta ese momento. Nadie era imprescindible en aquel trabajo y mucho menos ella. El vacío que sintió por dentro era inmenso y más ahora que venía de haber vivido durante meses la vida de otra persona. Una vida ajena que sin embargo le había parecido mucho más real que la suya propia.

Durante los días siguientes Olivia intento sin éxito volver a su vida anterior, pero le resultaba imposible. Algo había cambiado en ella y la rutina de despertarse cada mañana sola en su cama en su piso vacío amenazaba con ahogarla. ¡Echaba tanto de menos su época de infiltrada¡ Por lo menos en aquella secta ecologista siempre estaba rodeada de gente. Y cuando llegaba a comisaría las cosas no mejoraban, allí estaba su compañero al que en algún ocasión pensó que podía llamar amigo, que le recordaba en cada momento que prefería a la gente que la había sustituido. Las palabras de Eliott retumbaban en la cabeza de Olivia una y otra vez. "Ella y yo nos apañábamos perfectamente" o "Era mucho más competente que tú". Aunque, tras años de trabajo con él Olivia intuía que el motivo por el que su compañero prefería a aquella mujer era porque habían compartido más que horas de trabajo. En el fondo bajo su apariencia de modélico padre de familia católico y tradicional, su compañero veía más a las mujeres como un objeto que como iguales. Durante mucho tiempo a la agente Benson no le importó. No mientras el cumplía con su trabajo y le dejaba hacer el suyo. Se acostumbró incluso a soportar sus malas formas y sus ademanes altivos y machistas. Pero algo había cambiado en ella desde que había regresado pues ahora se revelaba como incapaz de plegarse ante él o hacer la vista ciega. El choque era frontal y las habladurías empezaban ya a extenderse por la comisaría.

Con el resto del equipo su relación apenas se limitaba a un intercambio de monosílabos. Nada fuera de lo normal. Pero incluso eso también le molestaba a Olivia que empezaba a sentirse asfixiada por la que meses antes había sido su vida. De hecho, cada mañana luchaba por levantarse y regresar a comisaría en lugar de seguir lo que su corazón le reclamaba a gritos. Volver a Nueva York y a volver a ser aquella activista.

Los días fueron pasando y se convirtieron en semanas pero la agente Benson seguía sin integrarse. Incluso su jefe se dio cuenta y la animó a acudir al psiquiatra y un Stabler resignado decidió invitarla a casa para que hablara con su mujer. Pero nada tenía éxito. Ella cumplía con su trabajo de forma estricta y sin fallos como había hecho siempre pero su corazón estaba muy lejos de allí. De hecho, por primera vez en su vida pidió el traslado de unidad. Una noticia que cayó como un bombazo cuando la descubrieron sus compañeros, especialmente, Eliott que no entendía porque su compañera quería irse a otro lugar. Aquel día, cuando Cragen llamó a Olivia a su despacho para decirle que había recibido su petición pero que no estaba dispuesto a perder una gente como ella. Todos lo oyeron. Ella encajo la noticia como pudo pero enseguida sintió un gran peso que caía sobre sus espaldas. Había tenido que armarse de valor para formular aquella solicitud que había sido rechazada en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Cuando tuvo delante a su jefe que la miraba con cara de pocos amigos, sus ganas de huir se reforzaron aún más. No podía dejar de pensar en que en ningún momento le había preguntado por qué parecía que su opinión, que como se sentía no le importaba ni le interesaba a nadie. Los días siguientes fueron todavía más duros. Podía notar como la miraban, la desconfianza, la incomprensión. Trabajar en aquel ambiente se convirtió en una auténtica tortura. Incapaz de continuar en aquella situación llamó a su contacto del FBI, a la gente que la había reclutado para trabajar de infiltrada, pero nadie cogió el teléfono. Probó varias veces sin éxito. Frustrada, Olivia vio como pasaban las horas y los días sin respuesta y el tedio de la oficina se le iba haciendo más y más insufrible. Pero, ¿que opción le quedaba? Atrapada en aquella cárcel continuó con su trabajo aunque sin la ilusión de ataño. Aprovechaba cualquier excusa para irse lo antes posible y jamás se ofrecía voluntaria para nada. En apenas unas semanas había conseguido poner al día todo su papeleo atrasado. Por primera vez desde que era agente de policía su mesa estaba vacía. Una mañana sonó el teléfono. Era un nuevo aviso. Una mujer había aparecido muerta con señales de violación. Era un caso para la Unidad de Victimas Especiales. Eliott se apresuró a decir que iban ellos y a Olivia no le quedó más remedio que dejarse llevar por la inercia de su compañero.

Al parecer la víctima debía ser una mujer de clase baja pues su cuerpo apareció en una de las peores zonas de la ciudad. El inmueble era pequeño, viejo y lúgubre. Solo las ratas, los camellos y sus clientes parecían querer habitar en un lugar como aquel. Pero allí estaba ella una mujer en la treintena que parecía sacada justo del otro extremo de la ciudad. Su desnudez no dejaba lugar para la imaginación. Definitivamente alguien como ella no pegaba en aquel ambiente. Su piel era blanca como la nata y en ella no se apreciaban ninguna de las marcas que los consumidores frecuentes de drogas presentaban. Su cuerpo era esbelto y parecía sano. Su pelo era largo y negro y estaba perfectamente cuidado. A pesar de la violación y del maltrato que había sufrido, se trataba sin duda de una mujer atractiva. La forense viendo a los dos agentes que acaban de llegar se dirigió a ellos diciendo "Claire Blanqui, 30 años, era inversora en Wall Strett. No presenta marcas de drogas. El violador utilizo preservativo. Debió defenderse con todas sus fuerzas. El agresor debía ser un hombre fuerte. Necesito más tiempo para saber la causa de la muerte aunque todo parece indicar que un golpe con un objeto rombo".

Acostumbrada a trabajar durante años con su compañero, Olivia sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pensando. Notaba como su mirada intentaba escrutar a la víctima buscando una explicación para aquella escena. Una explicación que para él, tratándose de una mujer joven, guapa y sin alianza siempre acaba en era adicta a algo y se lo merecía.

Cuando regresaron a la comisaría empezaron a investigar sobre la vida de la muerta y descubrieron que vivía en un lujoso loft del centro. Al llegar registraron con cuidado la vivienda pero no encontraron en ella ningún tipo de drogas y tampoco señal de la presencia de ningún hombre en su vida. Algo que en opinión de Eliott era aún más sospechoso. Tampoco en su trabajo pudieron encontrar nada que explicara su presencia en aquel lugar. El siguiente paso era revisar sus llamadas en las últimas horas. Pero tampoco en ese registro encontraron un patrón. Aparecían diferentes números pero ninguno con más frecuencia que los demás. Aquella mujer y su muerte eran un misterio.

Incluso las investigaciones sobre la propiedad en la que había aparecido, tampoco revelaron nada. Eliott parecía impaciente incapaz de encontrar una pista de su muerte. La forense acabo su autopsia y tampoco pudo aportar nada nuevo. La muerta llevaba una vida sana. Se cuidaba y no mantenía relaciones sexuales de riesgo. En el trabajo no sabían nada de su vida personal y como teléfono de contacto tenía su madre. No quedaba más remedio que entrevistarla. Olivia y Eliott se dirigieron a un casa victoriana en una de las mejores zonas de la ciudad. Allí les abrió la puerta una criada sudamericana del otro lado esperaba una mujer impecablemente vestida que parecía impasible cuando le dijeron que su hija había muerto. Su única respuesta fue "hacía años que no la veía ella decidió hacer su vida y yo no estaba de acuerdo con ella". La curiosidad invadía todavía más a ambos agentes. ¿Qué podía haber hecho aquella mujer para que ni tan siquiera su madre llorara su muerte? Intentaron sonsacarle más información pero no tuvieron éxito. La mujer se cerró en banda.

La investigación estaba en un punto muerto. La familia no sabía o no quería decir nada. En el trabajo tampoco y en la casa no habían encontrado ninguna señal de que viviera acompañada. Ni tampoco una agenda con teléfonos. Seguramente porque toda esa información debía estar en el ordenador que resultó estar bajo una protección que aún no habían sido capaces de saltar. De pronto, una llamada sacó a Eliott y Olivia de su universo paralelo. Era el técnico informático que había conseguido acceder por fin a sus archivos. Allí, estaba su agenda, fotos, emails, etc. Por fin tenían acceso a información que permitiera que aquella desconocida se convirtiera en conocida y poder así atrapar a su asesino.

Enseguida abrieron una carpeta que ponía fotos y ante ellos empezaron a pasar cientos de imágenes de Claire en diferentes lugares y vestida de formas muy diferentes. Le gustaba viajar y vestir bien se notaba. Pero nada en aquellas imágenes ofrecía información que les ayudara a resolver el caso. Eliott buscaba con desesperación algún gesto, alguna señal que le permitiera descubrir que escondía. En la mayoría salía sola o rodeada de amigas pero no se apreciaba por ningún lado ninguna señal de novio o exnovio y eso lo tenía totalmente descolocado. De repente en las imágenes del ordenador ambos agentes reconocieron una cara desconocida. Su sonrisa y sus ojos eran inconfundibles a pesar de que se notaba que era una foto que había sido tomada hacía años. Algo en el interior de Olivia pareció resquebrajarse al ver a su vieja compañera de fatigas de aquella forma con esa sonrisa pueril y adolescente y un elegante vestido negro. Pero tras esa apariencia allí estaba, la que con los años acabaría por convertirse en el terror de los delincuentes sexuales de la ciudad, la fiscal Alexandra Cabot. Alex, su colega, su confidente, ¿su amiga? En la foto no aparecía haciendo nada, solo sonreía con cara complaciente a la cámara, pero era la primera pista que tenían y ninguno de los dos entendía que podía relacionar a ambas mujeres. Eliott miró a Olivia. Ella lo sabía. Había que llamar a Alex pero no quería ser ella quien descolgara aquel teléfono. Su ausencia le había dolido durante mucho tiempo. Su compañero lo sabía perfectamente por eso fue el quien descolgó el teléfono y le pidió a la fiscal que viniera.

Olivia esperó con impaciencia su llegada. Las preguntas empezaban a agolparse en su mente. Para entretenerse decidió revisar sus cuentas bancarias que tampoco revelaban nada en absoluto salvo que a Claire le gustaba viajar, comprar ropa de marca y los hoteles y los sitios caros. Sería necesario acudir a todos y a cada uno de ellos para intentar descubrir quién era pero no había nada que pareciera repetirse lo que complicaba sobremanera la investigación policial. Olivia estaba absorta intentando encontrar un patrón para su actuación. Horas antes había acudido a los últimos locales en los que había estado y no encontró las repuestas que tanto ansiaba. El servicio la recordaba hablando amistosamente con alguien pero siempre eran personas diferentes y se notaba que era de negocios. Pero entonces apareció Alex

-¿Bueno me vais a decir que era eso tan urgente que necesitabais que viniera hasta aquí y no me podíais preguntar por teléfono?- Preguntó una rubia visiblemente contrariada. Había pasado mucho tiempo pero su imagen era casi un calco a la mujer con la que Olivia había trabajado durante años. Algo en su interior se alegró de su regreso. Quería decírselo pero las palabras se agolpaban en su boca sin encontrar la salida. Por eso fue Eliott quien habló.

-Te echábamos de menos Álex.

-Déjate de bromas Eliott que tengo mucho trabajo. Dime que ha pasado-dijo acompañando su respuesta de un arqueamiento de cejas a la vez que sus ojos escrutaban los de Olivia intentando encontrar una respuesta. Olivia lo notaba. Siempre había sido así. Álex y Eliott eran como el agua y el aceite, incompatibles. Durante años había tenido que lidiar entre ellos para que no se asesinaran mutuamente. Se levantó miro a Alex la abrazó, gesto sorprendió realmente a la fiscal que tardó un interminable segundo en responder al abrazo de su amiga y después añadió.

-Me alegro de verte Álex. Te hemos pedido que vinieras porque necesitamos tu ayuda.

-Eso ya lo veo, ¿pero mi ayuda en que? Además de la del psiquiatra por tener que aguantar a este espécimen- añadió Cabot que no pensaba ponerme fácil las cosas. En el fondo siempre le había divertido llevar las situaciones al límite y ver como la policía se esforzaba por mantener la situación en calma. Nunca había entendido porque soportaba al idiota de su compañero. Aunque en el fondo la única explicación que se le ocurría es que las mujeres solían ser así con los hombres.

Olivia solo resopló y miró a Eliott suplicándole con la mirada que todavía no matara a la fiscal.

-¿Reconoces a esta mujer? Dijo mostrándole una foto de la muerta. Los ojos de Alex se abrieron como platos. Su rostro y su cuerpo se contrajeron en una expresión de dolor agudo. La fiscal parecía haber perdido el control sobre sus articulaciones y Eliott parecía disfrutar de la situación.

-Te ha preguntado si la conoces. Aunque supongo que sí. A las solteronas ricas como vosotras os gusta quedar en clubs para tomar drogas y compartir ropa cara mientras pensáis en como destripar a los hombres. ¿no?

La respuesta de Alex no tardó pero no fue la que Eliott esperaba. Clavo sus ojos azules en él y comenzó a golpearle con todas sus fuerzas mientras le gritaba "Maldito idiota". Viendo la situación Olivia decidió interponerse en el medio. Sabía que en el fondo Alex llevaba las de perder. Tiró de la rubia atrayéndola hacia ella y la condujo hacia el otro extremo de la comisaría no sin llevarse ella también un par de golpes de regalo. En ningún caso había imaginado que la fiscal pudiera pegar así. Miro a Eliott y solo dijo "Stabler vamos a charlar fuera. Volvemos pronto". Su compañero quiso impedirlo. Decirle que era la principal sospechosa y que había agredido a un agente de policía pero sabía por los ojos de Liv y como lo miraba que en ese momento non había nada ni nadie capaz de impedir que hablarán a solas. Ambas mujeres caminaron en silencio hasta dejar la comisaría atrás y por fin poder hablar a solas.

-¿Qué le ha pasado? ¿Cómo …?- fue lo único que dijo la rubia a la vez que intentaba reprimir su yanto y se aferraba a la mano de la agente.

-La encontraron muerta y con signos de abuso sexual y nos avisaron. Ella tenía una foto tuya, de hace mucho tiempo. ¿De que la conocías? ¿Qué era para ti?

-Nosotras… Yo… Ella…fue la primera.

-¿La primera que? Pregunto una Olivia que non entendía nada

\- Nos conocimos en el baile de debutantes. Menuda paradoja las tradiciones familiares fueron las responsables de que se atravesara en mi vida. Teníamos 17 años. Yo entonces luchaba por intentar que mis padres no decidieran hasta el color de mi ropa interior. Habían enviado por mis solicitudes a la facultad de empresariales, me habían escogido un novio perfecto de la familia perfecta, etc. Mi vida parecía calculada hasta el último milímetro y entonces fue cuando la conocía a ella. Claire Blanqui, una chica de mi edad a quien también le habían diseñado un redil por el que ir. Al principio no la soportaba pero la convivencia acabo por revelarme a una mujer que estaba en mi misma situación. Juntas-las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos-juntas rompimos los planes de nuestras familias y nos escapamos ese verano. Por primera vez me sentí viva, realizada. Yo… Ella fue…

-¿Vosotras?- Olivia no sabía cómo formular aquellas pregunta, pero tenía que hacerla- ¿a ti…?

-Si nosotras éramos pareja y sí me gustan las mujeres. También los hombres pero la verdad suelo preferir la compañía femenina. Una mujer que sabe hacer bien las cosas puede ser a la vez exquisita, delicada pero también salvaje.

-¿Ella era así?

-Mira Olivia yo descubrí el mundo con ella. Claire para mí lo fue todo. Antes de ella yo no sabía lo que era vivir, ni follar, ni amar, ni sentir…

-¿Ella también era bisexual o fuiste un episodio a parte?

-Jaja-la risa de Alex le llego a Olivia de improvisto. No se la esperaba- No imaginas hasta qué punto-y con un cierto dolor añadió-Siempre decía después de besar sapos descubrí que existía una princesa y créeme que al próximo sapo que se me acerque lo quemo con un lanzallamas. Ella era así. Tan segura de sí misma. Tan visceral.

\- ¿Llevabais mucho sin veros?

-Pues la verdad es que bastante. Puede que dos o tres meses. Estuvimos juntas la última vez que estuvo en Nueva York por una inversión pero de eso ya hacer. Hacíamos vidas separadas y ya no éramos pareja. Esa era la siguiente pregunta, ¿me equivoco?

-Pues la verdad es que sí. ¿Sabes si tenía pareja en la actualidad? En su casa no hemos encontrada nada…

-Claire siempre fue una persona especial. Le gustaban las mujeres y a las mujeres les gustaba ella pero le costaba mantener relaciones largas. Solía dejarse querer y siempre que podía nos las llevaba a casa. Siempre fue muy celosa de sus intimidad. Ese era su santa sanctórum.

-¿Cómo era la relación con sus padres?

-No era. Desde que se fugó aquel verano conmigo nada volvió a ser como antes. Cuando volvimos sus padres pretendían que retomara su relación con su prometido pero ella decidió cortar por lo sano. Hizo su maleta y se fue a la universidad. Se aplicó por ser la mejor. Sus padres la dejaron tranquila pensando que sería sólo una fase y convencidos de que cuando acabará la carrera podían retomar la relación. Ellos pensaban que ella vivía por y para estudiar. Pero en ese tiempo Claire disfruto de la universidad en todas sus facetas y se reafirmó en su sexualidad. Ya te he dicho que ella no volvió a estar con un hombre. De hecho, el día de su graduación, ella era la primera de su promoción, acudieron su familia y su prometido y ella los recibió besando en lo alto del palco a la decana. Desde ese día ninguno de ellos le volvió a hablar.

-¿Cómo se lo tomaron? Desaparecieron de su vida sin más o …

-Ella se vino a vivir para aquí. Dejo todo atrás empezó a trabajar de su consultora y poco a poco fue asciendo. Que yo sepa su familia al principio intentó llevarla de nuevo al redil sin mucho éxito pero después simplemente la dejaron por imposible. De Tommy no volvió a saber nada… que yo sepa.

-¿Cómo quieres que hagamos con Eliott? ¿Qué quieres contarle?- interrogó Olivia.

-¿Como contarle?- pregunto Alex visiblemente sorprendida.

-Quiero decir nadie en comisaría sabe… Ya sabes que te gustan las mujeres. Ya sabes como funciona la cosa. La noticia correrá como la pólvora.

-Olivia- respondió una Alex visiblemente cabreada- jamás en mi vida me he avergonzado de quien soy y de con quien me acuesto. Me da igual. Que lo pongan con letras de neón en el cielo. A Alexandra Cabot le gustan los coños. Maldita sea estás investigando la muerte de la única persona a la que de verdad he amado en mi vida y crees que me importa lo más mínimo lo que puedan pensar en una comisaría de pacotilla. Tu ocúpate de encontrar al asesino. Eso es lo único que tiene que preocuparte.

-¿Tu que vas a hacer? ¿Te vas a quedar?

-Voy a llamar a la fiscalía para pedirme unos días. Yo no me voy hasta que el asesino este entre rejas y camino de la silla eléctrica.

-Alex, ya tenemos una fiscal en la unidad y no eres tú. No deberías… -pero Olivia no pudo acabar la frase. No la dejaron.

-Era mi mujer. Maldita sea. Nadie sino yo llevara a su asesino entre rejas. Tú encuéntralo. ¿Vamos a comisaría?

\- Está bien pero esta noche te quedas en mis casa? Vete tu a saber que haces si yo no te vigilo un poco.

Cuando ambas mujeres volvieron a comisaría nadie parecía esperarlas. Eliott estaba enfrascado en el ordenador de la víctima revisando sus emails. Allí, entre ellos apareció la pista definitiva. Parece que ella había quedado con un cliente justo dos horas antes de la hora en la que la encontraron. Los tiempos coincidían. El hombre decía llamarse Tom Ford pero buscando en la base de datos descubrieron que no había nadie que respondiera a esos datos.

Los tres se dirigieron a la cafetería en la que se encontró con el suplicando que hubiera cámaras de seguridad o se acordaran de ellos. Se encontraban en una cafetería de la zona centro de la ciudad muy lejos de la zona en la que había aparecido. Un lugar donde una mujer como Claire pasaría perfectamente desapercibida. Olivia lo sabía y por eso resoplaba. Quería acabar con aquello ya. Descubrir que a Alex le gustaban las mujeres la había dejado fuera de lugar. Cuando trabajaban juntas había desarrollado una relación muy cercana con ella. Más que con cualquier otra persona en mucho tiempo pero nunca se había planteado que pudiera tener tintes románticos. Pero ahora con los nuevos datos en su mente se volvía a replantear todas las decisiones tomadas hasta ese momento. Por eso quería solucionar ese caso ya porque sentía por primera vez en meses que estaba viva que tenía algo que de verdad la inquietaba y la sensación era desconcertante. Allí estaba la fiscal para ponerlo todo patas arriba. A nadie sorprendió que Eliott fuera el primero en hablar se veía ansioso. Olivia y Alex no le habían contado nada pero sabía que le ocultaba algo.

-¿ha visto alguna vez a esta mujer? Dijo mostrando su foto- mientras se acercaba demasiado a la camarera.

-Ella se encontró aquí el otro día con un hombre. Pero se fueron pronto. No parecían llevarse bien. Ella llego primero y en cuanto él apereció intercambiaron unas palabras y se fue. El salió detrás de ellas.

-¿Eran pareja?

-No lo sé, no escuche lo que te decían. Solo le entendí Tommy déjame en paz-

Cuando escucho ese nombre Alex dio un respingo que solo Olivia percibió. Ambas de miraron y mientras Eliott continuaba su conversación con la camarera ella le susurró al oído- Su prometido se llamaba Tommy O Bryan y Olivia salió inmediatamente del local para intentar encontrar una foto del.

-No tendréis cámaras de seguridad ¿verdad?-preguntaba Stabler sin entender muy bien porque su compañera había salido

-No se estropearon el año pasado.

-Mierda-entonces noto como Olivia regresaba portando una foto en el móvil.

-Es él-se apresuró a decir la chica viendo la imagen en la pequeña pantalla del móvil.

Eliott no entendía nada. Miro a Olivia con cara de circunstancias esperando una explicación.

-Esta foto era de su exprometido vive cerca de aquí. Está casado y tiene cinco hijos. ¿Vamos a verlo?- dijo Olivia tirando de su brazo.

-Olivia no pienses ni por un momento que me he olvidado de lo que ha hecho Álex. En cuanto acabe el caso voy a presentar una queja formal. ¿Y ahora me vas a contar lo que te dijo?

-Eso no es importante Eliott vamos a hablar con el sospechoso. Luego te cuento-zanjo Liv contundente.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Tommy se encontraron delante de la típica casa adosada familiar de clase media americana. Una casa muy semejante a la del propio Stabler. En el jardín jugaban dos niños. Los agentes llamaron a la puerta y les abrió una mujer de una edad parecida a la de Olivia pero a la que se le notaba que no había llevado la misma vida. Los diferentes embarazados y el trabajo la habían convertido en una vieja prematura.

-Preguntamos por Tommy O Bryan- dijo Eliott sin darse cuenta de que detrás de ella aparecía un hombre más o menos de su edad, vestido con un pantalón vaquero y una camisa a cuadros.

-Ese soy yo. ¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo agente?- añadió con un tono seco y educado. Pero entonces su cara cambió cuando vio en el fondo la imagen de Alex al fondo- ¡Tú¡ ¡Maldita zorra bollera¡- dijo a la vez que se abalanzaba sobre ella como una furia y sin darse cuenta de que Olivia había atravesado su pie justo en medio de forma que acabo de bruces en el suelo. Eliott los miraba atónitos no entendía nada. ¿Sería posible lo que acababa de decir? Era verdad que a Álex nunca le había conocido un hombre y que era muy raro pero era una mujer atractiva y femenina. La mirada inquisitoria de Olivia lo sacó de su ensoñación.

-Vamos Eliott nos lo llevamos a comisaría.

En cuanto llegaron a comisaría el hombre se derrumbó y entre gritos acabo por reconocer su crimen.

-Malditas bolleras habéis arruinado mi vida. Yo iba a tener una buena vida con una buena mujer y mucho dinero. Y mírame ahora. A penas puedo llegar a fin de mes, tengo cinco hijos y mi mujer debe ser medio frígida. Cuando la vi aquel día por la calle. Vestida con una modelo. Marcando sus curvas y mientras sus manos se perdían en la espalda de aquella niña. No podía creerlo. Esa tenía que haber sido mi mujer. Allí estaba corrompiendo a aquella quinceañera. No podía permitirlo. Por eso la cite en aquella cafetería haciéndome pasar por un cliente y por eso la lleve a aquel piso para que tuviera lo que se merecía. Yo la hice sentirse mujer. Ella necesitaba un hombre de verdad como yo. Yo sé que ella lo disfrutó. En el fondo todas las malditas bolleras lo que necesitan es una buena polla.

-¿Por qué la mataste?- fue lo único que Eliott acertó a preguntarle.

-Porque la muy zorra en lugar de darme las gracias se puso a llorar y a decir que me denunciaría. Si yo sé que ella lo disfruto más que yo todavía. Si aún tengo las señales de sus uñas en mi cuerpo.

Alex no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo pero decidió intentar calmarse. Tenía que pensar con sangre fría si quería que le cayera la máxima pena posible.

Hay que avisar a Cassey para que presente cargo- pero no pudo acabar la frase porque fue interrumpido por Alex.

-Como…

Ella es la fiscal. Tu ya no pintas nada aquí. Puedes irte cuando quieras. Recibirás una notificación por lo de antes.

Alex iba a responder pero la mano de Olivia tiró de ella. Tenía que sacarla de allí para impedir que la rubia se siguiera metiendo en problemas.

-Eliott vamos a comer. Volvemos después. Avísame cuando venga Casey.

Las dos mujeres se perdieron por los pasillos de la comisaría y fueron a tomar algo. Olivia miraba a su compañera con una mezcla de pena y un millón de dudas. Una combinación explosiva que Alex leía a la perfección. Siempre había sido capaz de entenderla de conocer y saber lo que ella pensaba casi siempre. La situación no le incomodaba en absoluto. Paradojas del destino el asesinato de su primera mujer lo había solucionado la persona que había ocupado durante muchas noches en vela sus pensamientos. No es que se pudiera decir que Alex estuviera enamorada de ella pero había algo en esa ruda agente de policía que la ponía a mil. Cuantas veces no había fantaseado con ella entrando en su despacho y empotrándola contra el cristal o hablándole con voz de poli mala diciendo me va a contar todo lo que sabe. Claire era su pasado. Pero, ¿que era Olivia para ella? Realmente Alex nunca había intentado nada con ella porque nunca le habían gustado las relaciones en el trabajo. Además tenía muy claro que ella no era una persona sexualmente abierta incluso se planteaba si fuera sexualmente activa porque lo que cada vez que cada vez que había sentido el impulso su cabeza lo había desechado. Y sin embargo, mucho más tarde seguía atrayéndola y hoy Alex necesitaba de su consuelo. Quería dejarse caer en sus brazos y olvidar aunque solo fuera por un momento que por culpa de ese maldito necio su Claire ya no estaba. Por eso fue ella quien rompió el hielo.

-¿Qué tal te ha ido estos meses Liv? Me dijeron que habías estado de encubierta y que cuando volviste estas muy rara, que incluso querías dejar la unidad.

-Supongo que sí. Tantos meses fuera me abrieron los ojos. No había dado cuenta de la mierda de viva que llevaba hasta que la deje atrás. Realmente era mucho más divertido ser una ecologista radical. Por lo menos ella tenía vida.

-Y por que no se atreve a vivir Liv Benson. ¿Por que? La vida hay que tomarlo por los cuernos.

-Por que no se como se hace- respondió Olivia siendo totalmente sincera con ella.

-Déjame que te enseñe- añadió Alex acercándose hacia ella y hablándole cada vez más cerca del cuello. La piel de la morena se erizó ante la cercanía de su amiga. Notaba como su pulso se aceleraba y en un acto reflejó se apretó los labios intentando reprimir cualquier gesto. Sintió como sus labios se posaban con suavidad sobre su piel. Una lengua juguetona recorrió el hueco que va del cuello a la parte de atrás de la oreja. Olivia saboreaba cada movimiento. Humedeció sus labios esperando que la rubia la besara podía sentir el olor de su cuerpo pero necesitaba sentirlo más cerca, más rápido, más dentro… Un deseo sin precedentes se apoderaba de ella. Estaba impaciente. Pero Alex decidió darle un espacio y mirarla como esperando su reacción. Una reacción que no tardé en esperar. Liv se levantó y colocándole las manos detrás de la nuca la atrajo hacia ella para por fin saborear sus labios. El beso fue lento al principio. Primero fueron besos cortos. Como un roce sutil. Pero a medida que se iban repitiendo iban ganando en profundidad. Al principio era un beso tímido como de dos quinceañeras que descubren por primera vez las mieles del amor pero en seguida dejaron atrás esa inseguridad y a medida que sus lenguas iban entablando conversación iban ganando fluidez y la temperatura iba subiendo hasta convertirse en un beso apasionado. Preludio de mucho más. Alex fue la primera en dejar que sus manos se perdieran en el cuerpo de la otra, concretamente debajo de su camiseta. Esa parte de su anatomía que tantas veces había ansiado. Olivia al notarlo solo se dejo hacer le gustaba la sensación. La suavidad de su piel, sus movimientos seguros y delicados. Nunca la habían tocado así y ella nunca había tocado así a nadie. Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia la falda de Alex había soñado tantas veces en perderse en ella. Quería saber lo que se sentía. Primero fue un movimiento sutil, casi como un amago imperceptible. Pero la reacción de Alex contrayendo su cuerpo y entreabriendo las piernas para facilitarle el acceso se dio luz verde. Olivia estaba a punto de abalanzarse sobre ella cuando una mano la paró y la distanció.

-Olivia espera. Estamos dando un espectáculo. Vayamos a un hotel o a tu casa. ¡Ya¡- dijo una Alex visiblemente excitada que tiraba de Olivia con fuerza a la calle-¡Taxi¡

-¿A dónde? Pregunto el taxista mirando a las dos mujeres que se habían subido al coche. Una miro a la otra pero fue Olivia la primera en hablar y en dar la dirección de su casa. Cinco largos minutos más tarde, Olivia cruzaba el umbral de su apartamento con Alex detrás. Le había costado abrir la cerradura los besos y su lengua juguetona no ayudaba pero cuando por fin pudo cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas quiso arrancarle la ropa. Alex intento ralentizar la cosa consciente de que para Liv era la primera vez con una mujer pero las ansias de su compañera parecían ser incontrolables y a ella ya le llegaba con lidiar con su propia desesperación. Olivia la besó pero esta vez con más profundidad. Sus manos bajaron por su espalda y Alex no pudo más que enganchar sus piernas en torno a su cuerpo y dejar que la condujera hasta su cama. Una vez allí y con la morena sobre ella, justo como siempre había soñado, metió sus manos por debajo de su camisa y tiro de ella con fuerza provocando que su torso quedara al aire. Le sorprendió su sujetador de encaje negro. Era precioso casi tanto como lo que ocultaba debajo. Lo desabrocho con delicadeza, con demasiada quizá y se dio el gusto de quitárselo con la boca. Olivia impaciente se recostó sobre ella y dejó que sus manos se perdieron de nuevo bajo su falta buscando su entrepierna. Se sorprendió al notar su humedad. Ella nunca había estado con una mujer y por primera vez en su vida encontraba en un amante los mismos signos de excitación que en sí misma. Sus dudas desaparecieron empezó a tocarla como a ella le gustaba tocarse. Como tantas veces se había tocado pensando en ella. Primero acarició su entrepierna con suavidad. Notaba que con cada caricia la fiscal se estremecía por eso decidió profundizar introduciendo dos dedos. Una jugada que a su amante pareció gustarle pues en respuesta contrajo su cuerpo en torno a ellos. Comenzó moverlos intentando profundizar el movimiento y aumentando el ritmo a medida que su amante se lo iba suplicando. La sensación no podía ser más excitante para Álex. Allí estaba tal y como siempre había querido estar: con la gente Olivia Benson medio desnudo sobre ella y follándola sin contemplaciones. Le gustaba esa sensación no quería caricias ni florituras quería un polvo con la ruda agente de policía y Olivia sin saberlo había colaborado mucho a excitarla aún más pues aún llevaba puesta la cartuchera con la pistola y la placa en el cinturón. Definitivamente Alex se creía en el limbo. Sentía como entrepierna empezaba a palpitar a punto de llegar al orgasmo. Ella que nunca había sido precisamente silenciosa se permitía ese día dejar atrás cualquier tipo de precaución para disimular el placer que estaba experimentando. Total para que pensaba. A esas horas quien podía oírlas. Además quería que ella lo subiera. Que sintiera lo bien que se lo estaba pasando. Las idas y venidas de Olivia la estaban llevando demasiado rápidamente al orgasmo pero no podía más. Era incapaz de retrasarlo por más tiempo y se dejó ir. Olivia lo notó y bajo su rostro hacia ella para fundirse en un profundo beso que nada tenía de inocente. Gran error porque cuando se dejaron de besar y mientras continuaban con los espasmos finales Alex decidió atacar su cuello dejándole una marca que no pasaba desapercibida a nadie. Cuando su aumento terminó Olivia se dejó caer a su lado. Ambas estaban sudorosas y exhaustas, luchando por recuperar el aliento. Alex no podía de mirar a Liv. Nunca se imaginó que pudiera proporcionarle tanto placer. Tenía que recuperarse y hacerla gritar pensó pero en el fondo disfrutó de ese momento para ella. Todo había ido muy rápido y ahora no quería eso. Quería ir lento para darle a Olivia algo que nunca pudiera olvidar. Busco sus brazos despacio, se enrollo en ellos. Después poco a poco volvieron los besos pero ahora era ella quien llevaba la voz cantante y la pasión inicial dejó paso a otra forma de besar más sutil y delicada pero también mucho más sugerente. Se colocó encima de ella y hablándole al oído le susurro "Agente Benson su turno". Olivia se estremeció solo de oírla pero ni dijo ni hizo nada. Solo esperar. Alex empezó a desnudarse despacio como disfrutando de cada movimiento. Olivia quería ayudarla pero una mano autoritaria la colocó de nuevo en su sitio tumbada en la cama viendo. A Alex le resultaba graciosa la impaciencia de Liv disfrutaba torturándola como movimiento más lentos. Se quitó primero la chaqueta del traje después la camisa y el sujetador y prohibió a Liv que la tocará. Se recostó sobre ella y empezó a recorrer su torso desnudo con la lengua provocando gemidos que iban subiendo de intensidad hasta que llegó a su pantalón. Le desabrochó con cuidado la cartuchera. Disfruto de hacerlo. Después le quito la placa y por fin sus manos tuvieron vía libre para quitarle los pantalones. Alex se sorprendió ante lo que vio debajo. No se esperaba a Liv con un culotte de fino encaje negro. Su mano se introdujo debajo y sintió su humedad.

-Oh dios. Liv está a mil.

Sus dedos juguetearon unos instantes por su entrepierna provocando que Olivia soltara unos gemidos pero en seguida fue su boca la que tomo el relevo. Se divirtió quitándole el culotte con la boca y notando la desesperación de la morena que quería que acabara lo antes posible. Pero a Alex le divertía alargar su agonía. Lo enganchó con los dientes y comenzó a bajarlo muy lentamente. Cuando por fin tuvo a Olivia totalmente a su merced se distanció de ella y se paró a mirarla. Después su boca se abalanzó sobre su coño como un lobo hambriento quería notarla, percibir su sabor y sobre todo quería hacerla gritar. Primero fue su lengua la que acarició la zona. Una incursión exhaustiva buscando las zonas de control y después empezó a moverse más rápidamente en su zona erógena. La morena estaba ya tan excitadas que bastaron a penas un par de movimientos para llevarla casi al borde del orgasmos pero Alex quería prolongar el momento así que empezó a hacer círculos en torno a su clítoris. Círculos que cada vez se alejaban más y que solo permitían en cada movimiento un leve roce. La morena se creía morir de placer pero necesitaba que la rubia aumentara el ritmo. Se lo suplicaba pero Alex retrasó el momento todo lo que pudo hasta que por fin percibió en los ojos de su amante la desesperación y entonces fue cuando sus movimientos se hicieron más precisos y más rápidos quería que se corriera en su boca. Quería conocer el sabor de Olivia Benson. Cuando por fin sucedió lo único que hizo fue dirigirse a su boca atrapándola en un profundo beso mientras su mano seguía moviéndose, ahora más lentamente como de forma residual.

Olivia, que acaba de tener el mejor orgasmo de su vida, no se lo podía creer. Nunca se había sentido así. Acaba de descubrir una dimensión nueva del placer. Y allí estaba su diosa rubia enseñándoselo. Pero lo que aún menos se podía creer era la creciente excitación que sentía en su entrepierna a medida que las caricias de sus dedos iban ganando ritmo. Allí estaba abandonada al placer con aquella rubia de cuento de hadas.


End file.
